Cronicas do casal Uchiha
by LadyCandy 2.0
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura vivem muitas coisas depois de casados, aqui algumas delas serão narradas, afinal, a história não termina no felizes para sempre, sempre tem mais...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens são do tio Kishi e criados por ele, aqui só peguei emprestado sem ganhar nada por isso, só a companhia deles claro.**

* * *

Coloquei minhas pernas sobre as suas enquanto deitava no sofá, ele apenas me encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida, me desaprovando.

-Ainda irritado?-pergunto passando meu pé descalço sobre eu membro por cima da calça.

-Não provoca Haruno.-ele falou com um gemido, me chamando pelo nome de solteira, odiava quando ele fazia isso, parecia desejar não ter casado comigo, ou querer o fim...

-Haruno?-perguntei magoada, ele apenas estreitou os lábios, eu suspirei infeliz.

Ciúmes era algo que eu adorava no começo, me fazia ver que ele me amava, me amava muito, mesmo que eu pensasse as vezes que era apenas um possessivo não querendo ver ninguém tocar no seu objetinho, porem, agora, depois de oito anos, aquilo era irritante.

Ele bateu num cara na sorveteria por sorrir pra mim, outro ele quase espancou só por me olhar, e ai se eu não tivesse segurado o meu Uchiha, quase matou Lee nem eu sei porque, entrou numa briga feia com o Sai uma vez, e a lista é longa...

Dessa vez ele me viu falando com Kiba no telefone quando chegou do trabalho, eu desliguei rápido para ele não notar, mais ele notou, e lá veio as perguntas irritadas, minha sorte eram os nossos filhos, caso contrario Sasuke estaria gritando e do jeito que sou eu gritaria também, o que acabaria em drasticidade... ou sexo claro.

-Eu já disse, a irmã dele não quer ir para o hospital, ele desconfia que ela esta doente...-repeti pela milésima vez, Sasuke me interrompeu.

-Isso é motivo para as risadinhas?

-Que risadinhas?-perguntei surpresa, mais feliz, agora ele tinha falado o que o incomodava e isso era um passo para frente.

-não se faça de inocente.-ele falou sério me encarando gelidamente.

-Do que você ta falando?

-Ai, para Kiba hihihi, assim eu coro! –ele falou me imitando grosseiramente com uma voz irritada e tentativa de aguda, sua voz era muito grave para isso, e uma risadinha falsa e mal feita, eu não ria assim que eu sei! Eu apenas corei, isso era verdade, mais no contexto não parecia tão... tão, não sei o que era esse tão, mais irritava o Sasuke.

-Sasuke, aquilo não foi nada.-falei corada, não gostava de me gabar e odiava repetir elogios, Kiba tinha dito que eu era a melhor medica e melhor amiga do mundo, eu apenas brinquei ué, tenho esse direito não?

-Não?-ele me olhou incrivelmente bravo, eu quase sentia uma aura negra, revirei os olhos.

-Vamos discutir isso no quarto pelo menos, as crianças podem acabar acordando.-falei com um suspiro falsamente desistente.

Sasuke me encarou, as sobrancelhas erguidas com incredulidade, ele me conhecia e sabia aonde eu queria chegar... Afinal ele usava essa tática também.

Eu apenas o encarei do mesmo modo o imitando e depois sorrindo, ele apenas revirou os olhos mais me obedeceu, abriu a porta para mim e assim que eu entrei ele a trancou, não pude deixar de sentir um calafrio.

-Senta...-pedi apontando para cama com um sorriso sem graça, ele apenas cruzou os braços se encostando na parede.

Suspirei.

-Foi só um elogio Sasuke.-ele me olhou especulativo com a raiva contida, me irritei. – escuta aqui Uchiha, sua possessão já me cansou, porque raios não acredita? Eu nunca te trai nem nada para toda essa desconfiança!-quase gritei, me lembrando dos meus amados filhos.

-Sakura, você me contaria se um cara desse em cima de você?-ele pergunta serio com uma sobrancelha erguida, eu me calei, não sou mentirosa e nem assassina(n/a momentaneamente esquecida de Sasori e que é uma ninja mais tudo bem.), apenas omito pelo bem geral, afinal sou medica meu!-Foi o que pensei.-falou após alguns segundos.

-Sasuke, eu sei me cuidar, porque raios você não acredita em mim?

-Hunf...-ele gemeu.-mais se você quiser?

-Sasuke...-me calei totalmente ultrajada, não sabia o que falar, esperava que minha cara falasse por mim.-Você é incrível.- falei gélida e irritada me sentando na cabeceira da cama com os braços cruzados e as pernas dobradas, apenas olhei para a janela balançando o pé compulsivamente, ele achava que eu era o que?

-Sakura...-ele falou confuso e então revirou os olhos.-Sabe muito vem que não foi isso que quis dizer.-falou me encarando irritado.

-Foi isso que disse.-falei friamente olhando para ele o mais gélida que pude.

-Sakura...-ele começou.

-Pode parar Uchiha, porque não vai experimentar o colchão novo do quarto de hospedes?-sugeri sorrindo irritada no fim.

-Sakura, sabe quando toda a felicidade da sua vida depende apenas de uma pessoa?-ele falou após alguns segundos. Há! ele pensava que ia conseguir com essa de novo? Apenas o encarei incrédula.-Eu sinto medo...-certo essa era nova, pude ver seu olhar um pouco mais triste, mais sabia que ele sorria por dentro ao ver minha cara surpresa, ele achava que ia ganhar...-Eu sinto medo de que, um dia, você encontre alguém melhor, e que um dia você não seja mais minha... Você é a minha única certeza, sempre foi, sempre esteve ao meu lado, mesmo quando eu não estava, não entende Sakura? Eu não posso perder você...-ele fala se sentando na minha frente e passando a ponta do dedo de leve pelo meu joelho e então se cala e afasta a mão, olhando torturado para a janela, certo, essa foi muito boa, mais eu não ia cair.

E então o olhei novamente, o olhar torturado... Cara eu já cai, não importa quantas vezes ele errasse, eu sempre cairia.

Mordi o lábio inferior... droga.

Estiquei minha perna, novamente a passando sobre seu membro e fazendo a minha cara maliciosa e meiga ao mesmo tempo, quase uma cadelinha caída do caminhão de mudança (Hana Montana? É tenho irmã mais nova meu!), sabia que ele amava...

Sasuke sorriu e puxou minhas pernas para ele, as abrindo e as enlaçando rapidamente no seu corpo.

-Que fogo Uchiha!-brinquei, ele sorriu e me beijou enquanto erguia a minha camisola, eu tirei a camiseta dele, ele se afasta rapidamente para se livrar de vez da camisola, depois se deita me puxando sobre ele, tira a bermuda e a cueca, eu apenas o beijo, Sasuke se senta de novo, quase rasgando minha calcinha com sua impaciência, eu ri melodiosamente e me levantei, ficando em pé na sua frente e tirando a peça que ele tanto odiava, ele aproveita a vista e me puxa um pouco para baixo, enfia a sua língua entre meus lábios inferiores fazendo movimentos circulares, com meus protestos ele se afasta e suga cada um de meus lábios, morde o interior da minha coxa e logo após ele me puxa de volta e tira meu sutiã, não pude deixar de sorrir, no começo ele se enroscava um pouco, agora fazia isso com uma rapidez incrível, estremeci quando meus seios tocam sua pele fria e ficam enrijecidos, eu amava aquilo, amava tudo nele, tudo.

Passo minhas mãos por seu membro, minha vez, minha tortura, ele estremece, eu não posso deixar de sorrir mais uma vez, tão previsível... passo as minhas unhas levemente por ele e o seguro enquanto me abaixo, sugo os lados de seu pênis e lambo com carinho, depois o sugo de leve o enfiando na minha boca, Sasuke mordia a própria mão, acho que era o bastante, ergo meu rosto para encará-lo, ele apenas me puxa de volta para o seu colo, impaciente.

Sasuke me coloca sobre o seu membro lentamente, ele sabia que eu adorava senti-lo entrando em mim, então ele fazia o possível para o meu prazer ser ainda maior, eu apenas gemi enquanto mordia seu ombro, eu sempre achava que enlouqueceria, era tão bom aquilo!

Sasuke começa a me mover mais rápido, eu entendo o recado e continuo os movimentos enquanto suas mãos apertavam meus quadris, sua língua passa pela parte superior do meu tronco e meu pescoço, me acariciando, beijando, lambuzando... e eu apenas segurava seus cabelos enquanto tentava segurar os gemidos que ele abafava enquanto me beijava, gostava mais de me focalizar apenas nas nossas genitálias interagindo, na verdade, eu ficava em êxtase demais para fazer outra coisa.

Escuto as nossas respirações ficarem cada vez mais rápidas assim que chegávamos ao orgasmo, puxo seu rosto para cima e o beijo, mordo seu lábio inferior quando chego ao meu ápice, era muito mais fácil abafar minha exaltação quando eu o beijava, logo depois ele me aperta com mais força, sinto seu liquido dentro de mim, e então nos deitamos, eu por cima dele, ambos cansados e ofegantes.

Ele não se afastou, no começo ele saia de dentro de mim, mais logo ele entendeu que eu gostava daquilo, naquele momento que estávamos juntos, sem sexo, apenas o prazer dos nossos corpos encaixados, unidos, como eu amava.

Sasuke acariciava meus cabelos enquanto eu beijava seu ombro, era o que eu alcançava, ficamos algum tempo assim até que ele fala, sua voz rouca e cansada, eu a achava ainda mais linda depois do sexo que o normal, sempre me fazia estremecer.

-Você reclama, mais você também é incrivelmente ciumenta.-eu olho para ele levemente irritada, ele apenas sorri relaxado, não me censurava, apenas comentava.

-Todas as garotas de Konoha, ou pelo menos a maioria esmagadora, daria tudo para ficar com você, eu apenas te perdi vezes demais para aguentar isso mais uma vez.-respondo entre suspiros, ele me abraça forte, eu sabia que ele se arrependia muito disso, mais, mesmo a lembrança ainda doendo, quando eu estava com ele, não conseguia me importar com o passado.

-Lembra da Tomoyo?-ele pergunta passando os dedos pela minha coluna, eu estremeci e coloquei meus lábios no seu peito, onde ficava seu coração.

Tomoyo foi uma ninja refugiada de um pais que nós nunca descobriríamos por ser algo confidencial, e que veio fazer parte da ambu, e para isso, meu amado Naruto hokage desgramado de muitas figas decidiu fazer com que meu Sasuke a treinasse, acontece que eu sabia como era treinar com Sasuke, pelo menos o nosso treino, que era mais um jogo de "quem provoca mais até que o outro fique com tanto desejo que vocês acabam indo pra cama"quem caísse primeiro, ou seja, quem estivesse tão louco para transar que faria todos os seus pedidos, era o perdedor. Bom não preciso explicar por que eu não estava gostando da idéia né?

Tá, ai vem o povo besta que fala, mais é só com você que ele faz isso Sakura, nhanhanha, Barney te ama, lhalhalhalha, porem, não era esse o único problema, Sasuke era sexy demais, nenhuma garota resistiria perto dele, eu sabia como ele gostava de se aproximar dos adversários para provocá-los antes de vencer, cara, eu que tinha ele todo santo dia derretia imagina outra! Ela ia acabar beijando ele, isso se ele não desse uma de suicida e desse em cima dela também, além disso, quem raios gosta de ver o cara que ama com outra? Se você gosta ou é masoquista ou fã de grupal.

Só sei que fiquei tão irritada que aquilo gerou inúmeras brigas acabadas com aquele velho blábláblá do eu te amo onde eu caia e acabava em crianças.

Sasuke me garantiu que eu podia ir assistir os treinos se eu quisesse, eu garanti que iria, mais sem ele saber, afinal ele treinaria diferente quando eu tivesse lá, e eu não poderia ficar lá direto, tinha crianças pra cuidar e vidas pra salvar, sabe como é né, medico e fogo, não tem descanso, principalmente se a cidade inteira sabe aonde você mora e o hokage é seu amigo, e se metade da cidade tem seu telefone então?

Infelizmente eu nunca assisti os treinos verdadeiros, eu podia ocultar meu chakra o quanto quisesse - olha que eu não sou de me gabar, mais meu, use a lógica, aprendiz da Tsunade, e ainda por cima conhecida pelo melhor controle de chakra que existe- mais Sasuke sentia, ele era um ninja incrivelmente bom também, empatava com o Hokage e as vezes até vencia, e mesmo que ele não fosse tão bambambã, eu não podia ocultar meu cheiro que era tão conhecido por ele que as vezes eu achava que ele sentia a quilômetros de distancia, ta eu exagerei, mais o fato é: quando estávamos perto parecia que subconscientemente a tensão do ar mudava, mesmo que nem fosse tão perto, eu sentia meu coração bater de uma maneira diferente e um calor estranho, não desejo, era diferente... era bom... E pelo visto ele também sentia, ou mentia e sentia meu chakra mesmo, ele era realmente um bom ninja. Bom voltando ao assunto principal que não sei como eu perdi nessa história de chakra e tals, resumindo, ele sentia quando eu estava por perto.

No fim acabou que eu resolvi enfrentar a tal Tomoyo num acesso de raiva, Sasuke era contra mais nem fez nada, sabe como é, ele não queria acabar fazendo eu ficar com raiva dele... Foi divertido ver ele dividido, obviamente ele não queria que eu matasse a pobre e inocente aluna dele, e ao mesmo tempo não queria que eu nem ao menos me arranhasse, sabe, aquela coisa superprotetora irritante que alguns caras tem... Ele sabia e sabe que eu sou uma boa ninja, mais... fazer o que.

No fim a aluna dele gostou tanto de lutar comigo que pediu para que eu a treinasse, ela disse que eu era incrível, poderosa e forte, mais ainda assim sensual e feminina, como uma mulher devia ser, então ela cismou que o Sasuke não treinava porcaria nenhuma e que comigo ela seria mais forte, nem preciso dizer que viramos muito amigas ... agora ela esta na ambu, no fim quem se ferrou foi o Sasuke subjugado, mais logo eu expliquei pra ela que eu lutei daquele modo porque estava com raiva, que o Sasuke é o the Best e tal, mais ainda assim, comigo ela aprendeu a conquistar o Shino, o que provavelmente o Sasuke não faria tão bem... Sasuke nem ligou, até preferiu, aparentemente ele estava cansado de ter que comprar pratos novos quase todo dia porque eu acabava atirando alguns nele, eu achei ele meio dramático, só foi 4 vezes... mais o importante é que tudo acabou bem e eu sai lucrando com uma amiga a mais.

Voltando ao meu quarto e ao meu marido, eu apenas ri,adorava aqueles momentos, era aonde realmente decidíamos tudo, entravamos em consenso sem briga, ambos os lados dispostos a se flexibilizar, afinal, quem consegue querem matar o outro depois de uma sessão de hentai tão gostoso?

Sasuke voltou a me beijar, saindo de dentro de mim, ou no caso, me tirando de cima dele e me pondo mais para cima, eu nem reclamo, amava ter ele mesmo que não excitado dentro de mim, mais não colocaria super bonde, ou seja, eu sabia que tudo que é bom acaba... menos o nosso amor claro.

-eu te amo.-falei quando nos afastamos e ele me aninhava em seus braços, ele apenas sorriu, uma gargalhada curta, rouca e incrivelmente magnífica, como tudo nele.

Eu sorri e então beijei seu braço, ele beija o topo da minha cabeça em resposta, outra coisa básica de viver com o Uchiha é, você nem sempre escuta um eu te amo, mais no quarto ele é tão carinhoso que palavras são algo realmente desnecessário, afinal, falar eu te amo qualquer humano ou papagaio fala, mais amar de verdade...

Fim!

* * *

Tá uma merda? Siim!

Mas comentem ué, adoro opniao alheia. E nao, nao sou do povo que posta foto dizendo que tá feia para o povo dizer que nao tá, a fic tá mesmo ruim, gostei na época que fiz mas nao curti muito agora, porem... to postando porque gostaram no outro site, so... vamos ver o que acham :)


	2. Chapter 2

To achando meio ruim agora que reli... mas vou postar todas antes que eu desista u.u

Espero que gostem gatoncios!

**Disclaimer: isso é uma fanfic, ou seja, a história me pertence, os personagens não... sao todos do tio Kishi... tirando os que nao existem no anime, esses são meus u.u**

* * *

Olhei para ele com pena, ele estava sentado naquele banco há séculos, com o olhar distante e alisando a aliança em seu dedo.

-Você está bem? –perguntei preocupado.

-Sim.-ele respondeu frio, mais continuava alisando a aliança e olhando perdido para frente.

-Vocês terminaram de novo né... –tentei puxar o assunto, sabia que isso era idiota, mais talvez se ele chorasse, ou me batesse (o mais provável) ele se sentisse melhor...

-Terminamos uma vez por ano Naruto, não é nada. –ele falou sem se alterar minimamente.

-Ela pediu os papeis do divorcio. –o informei, ele então ficou estático por alguns segundos e me encarou horrorizado.

-Eu vou recorrer... –Sussurrou.

-Não acho que isso resolva muita coisa. –Falei me sentando ao seu lado. –A Tsunade é praticamente a segunda mãe da Sakura, e ela manda nessa merda muito mais que eu, maldita conselheira... e pode ter certeza de que eu não vou tomar partido dessa vez.

-Ela vai mudar de idéia... –ele murmurou desesperado enquanto ainda tentava manter a pose indiferente, falhando como sempre quando se tratava dela, eu sorri com pena do meu amigo.

-Sasuke... Talvez se você pedisse desculpas...

-Eu já tentei...- ele falou baixo voltando a posição inicial

-Então acho que não tem volta. – Falei o encarando, ele nem se moveu, seus olhos estavam apavorados.

-Tem que ter... –ele murmurou.

-Vem, vamos beber com os garotos, é o melhor a fazer agora. –é, eu era o melhor para ajudar meus amigos nessas horas, oh como eu era um poço e sapiência no quesito romance...

.

.

.

.

.

Eu chorava novamente, graças a Kami-sama meus filhos ainda estavam brincando na casa da Ino, não sabia como contar para eles que estava me separando do seu pai mais eu não agüentava mais, era como se ele não estivesse ali, ele não me ajudava, magoava as crianças as esquecendo na escola, implicava com todos os meus amigos, ficava me vigiando no hospital, sempre com aquele maldito ciúme, sempre possessivo, eu não me sentia mais amada! Eu parecia mais apenas um território demarcado com o nome Uchiha, nada além disso.

A gota d'água foi ele quase assassinar aquele pobre coitado do moço que monta camas, só porque encontrou ele sentado na nossa cama! Me acusou de coisas terríveis quando na verdade ele apenas tava testando a montagem, e puxa, era uma surpresa justamente para aquele maldito Uchiha! E... Sasuke nem me ouviu! Gritou e gritou, sorte que as crianças não estavam em casa, só sei que não agüentei, fui direto para a casa da minha mãe sem nem olhar para traz, ele até tentou vim falar comigo, mais minha mãe não deixou, ela também já estava cansada de me ver chorar por ele.

Ele simplesmente virou as costas e saiu, nem tentou com mais garra! Mas o que eu poderia esperar dele... Sasuke e seu orgulho!

Maldito seja! Ele e todo seu clã! Menos os meus filhos, claro...

Olhei para a lua que já ia alta em direção ao oeste, eu ainda não havia conseguido dormir, na verdade nos últimos dias eu tinha dormido muito pouco, meus filhos estavam passando um tempo em Suna com a "tia Ino", pelo menos até as coisas se acalmarem, eu sentia falta deles.

Escutei uma gritaria lá em baixo e fui até a janela ver, minha mãe tentava expulsar a vassouradas um grupo de bêbados, e ao olhar melhor, percebi que ela tentava expulsar apenas um bêbado, enquanto os outros caras o puxavam, também tentando tira-lo dali e não pareciam tão bêbados quanto o outro... Forçando a vista reconheci o meu Uchiha! Ou melhor, o ex meu Uchiha... e Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino e o Choji, o que raios eles estavam fazendo ali?

-Sakura! –escutei o bêbado gritar enquanto chorava, ou choramingava, só deus sabe.

Escondi meu rosto entre as mãos enquanto morria de vergonha, as janelas dos vizinhos começaram a brilhar.

-Sasuke larga essa garrafa! –Naruto gritava.

-Puta merda, tirem isso dele ou ele vai entrar em coma alcoólico daqui a pouco! –Shikamaru gritou preocupado, aquilo foi o suficiente para mim.

Desci as escadas correndo me enrolando num roupão de seda branco, escutei Sasuke gritar chamando meu nome e vi meu pai paralisado olhando aparvalhado em direção a porta.

-Sakura acho melhor você ficar aqui. –ele falou preocupado segurando meu braço, eu me desvencilhei rapidamente.

-Posso cuidar do meu marido. –murmurei e continuei correndo até a porta.

-Sakura! –escutei Sasuke exclamar assim que me viu e correr até mim, ninguém mais pode segura-lo, o pobre Naruto tentou e voou longe. –Não me deixe. –ele murmurou segurando com força meu rosto entre suas mãos, ele estava apavorado e seus olhos estavam marejados, eu não pude deixar de chorar ao vê-lo assim. –por favor Sakura, diga que não vai me deixar. –ele sussurrou me abraçando ainda com a garrafa na mão, ele era enorme, e eu percebia isso ainda mais quando ele estava bêbado e se pendurando em mim.

Não era a primeira vez que eu via Sasuke bêbado, mais a primeira que via ele nesse estado, geralmente ele só ficava um pouco mais voraz se é que me entendem, e muito mais romântico.

-Me ajudem a levar ele pra dentro. –pedi para os garotos, Naruto e Shikamaru o apoiaram, ele resmungou mais deixou quando eu prometi pra ele que iria junto.

-Me perdoa... me perdoa...-ele murmurava sem parar, eu o olhei aflita.

-Coloquem ele no meu antigo quarto. –pedi, e assim que o deixaram lá Sasuke desabou no chão me puxando com ele, e então ele deitou no meu colo abraçando minha cintura, ainda implorando por perdão. –Podem ir... Obrigada. –Falei para meus amigos e eles saíram nos encarando com pena.

-Eu te amo tanto Sakura... Tanto... –ele falou, como sempre falava quando estava bêbado, isso só fez mais lagrimas chegarem aos meus olhos, porque ele não era assim normalmente? Não caído e chorando, claro, mais porque ele não mostrava que me amava sóbrio pelo menos? Porque ele nunca se importava comigo quando estava sóbrio? Ou pelo menos demonstrava? Estava cansada disso, estava cansada do Sasuke que errava e vinha me pedir desculpas apenas quando lhe interessava, me fazendo aceitar sem me dar nada em troca, se aproveitando do amor que eu tinha por ele...

Mas... Como eu podia deixá-lo? Eu o amava tanto, e não conseguia ver ele sofrer, doía tanto em mim ver ele assim, sujo, largado no chão, se arrastando, agonizando...

Porem, se ele me amava tanto assim... Porque continuava ignorando tudo o que eu falava? Prometendo mudar e imediatamente depois sendo o mesmo tirano possessivo?

-Não se separe de mim, não me deixe! –ele soluçava trazendo a garrafa novamente aos lábios, eu a segurei, ele me olhou zangado, mais quando viu meu olhar serio deixou que eu a pegasse. –Eu te amo. –falou suavemente e se levantou, se sentando e ficando com o rosto um pouco mais alto que o meu, então se aproximou e me beijou, eu desviei meus lábios dos seus, mas ele não desistiu, desceu seus beijos até o meu pescoço e abriu meu robe, então o desceu e Beijando meus ombros, descendo a alça da minha camisola.

-Sasuke, para...-eu pedi num gemido olhando em direção da porta aberta, meus pais podiam aparecer a qualquer momento.

-Você é minha Sakura, sempre será, você sabe, e eu nunca te libertarei. –Falou virando meu rosto para ele e olhando meus olhos com raiva, falando cada palavra agressivamente. Chorei ainda mais irritada, com ele e comigo por ainda amar aquela desgraça egoísta. –Porque quer se livrar de mim? –ele perguntou suavemente, estremeci, odiava tanto a mim mesma quando ele usava aquele tom... –Não me ama mais querida? –sussurrou em meus ouvidos.

-Me solte! -falei sentindo meu coração se quebrar, eu odiava suas mudanças de humor, odiava seu poder sobre mim, e odiava saber que uma parte de mim gostava disso, gostava da sua possessão, gostava de tudo nele.

Me levantei rapidamente quando ele tentou tirar meu robe, ele se ajoelhou no chão no lugar onde estava antes meu corpo, e o socou.

-Pare de fugir de mim! –pediu zangado, eu o ignorei e fui até a porta, ele se adiantou, se levantando rapidamente e a fechando, trancando com a chave que já estava na fechadura e então veio até mim, agressivo, e segurou minhas bochechas, prendendo meu rosto com apenas uma mão, me olhou com raiva e colocou seus lábios sobre os meus, me beijando com força, eu não correspondi, ele então afastou seu rosto ainda mais irritado.-Me beije! –ordenou frio.

-Não. –eu respondi num sussurro, deixando as lagrimas caírem livremente, ele apertou um pouco mais minhas bochechas por um segundo, me machucando, me olhando com um ódio mortal, e então me soltou de repente suspirando derrotado.

-Eu só não quero te perder... –murmurou se afastando.

Eu sorri levemente, um sorriso amargo, de pena e raiva.

-Podia me amar e confiar no meu amor por você talvez. –falei entre lagrimas, ele me olhou irritado e então respondeu:

-Sakura, você veio do céu, meu paraíso particular, meu amaranth! Como? Como eu posso conviver com a idéia de te perder novamente? Você sabe certo? Eu já te disse! Como eu poderia te deixar ter a chance de me deixar? –Falou no começo bravo, mais no fim já me olhava diferente, como se me implorasse.

-Sasuke, _eu _nunca te deixei. -sussurrei irritada.

-Mas quase me deixou, você quer me deixar, eu posso ver isso. –ele falou desesperado se aproximando de mim e me abraçando com força, como se quisesse que eu me fundisse a ele, para que eu nunca fugisse.

Ergui meus braços lentamente e coloquei minhas mãos e seus cabelos, os acariciando suavemente.

-Você tem que me deixar livre Sasuke... ou vou sufocar, e assim você vai me perder.-sussurrei.

-Eu te amo tanto...-ele murmurou tentando me beijar, eu me afastei, mais antes que ele se irritasse novamente sussurrei:

-Você precisa de um banho.

-Esta com nojo de mim Sra. Uchiha? –ele perguntou zombeteiro, porem não protestou quando eu o levei até o banheiro e tirei sua roupa, ele apenas me beijava, ou melhor, beijava meu pescoço, meus ombros e meu decote, enquanto eu tirava sua roupa. Foi um trabalho difícil, mais eu já tinha certa pratica.

O coloquei de baixo da água fria e ele se agarrou em mim molhando minha camisola, ele então me beijou e eu deixei, o beijei de volta enquanto passava sabão no seu corpo, ele pos sua mão em minha cocha subindo minha camisola, eu tentei tirar a mão dele de mim, mas ele me imprensou contra a parede, segurando com uma mão os meus braços sobre minha cabeça e se pondo entre minhas pernas, me mobilizando, ele então se afastou do meu pescoço e olhou nos meus olhos, diferente da hostilidade que eu pretendia ver, ele apenas sorriu suavemente.

- Eu quero que você me ame. –ele sussurrou.

-Eu te amo. –respondi.

-Então me prove.

-Eu já provei. –falei com um sorriso pertinente.

Ele então me imprensou mais contra a parede, eu gemi, e mesmo sem ver tive certeza que ele sorriu com isso.

-Prove que não vai me deixar. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Não. –Respondi, ele me encarou irritado e levemente apavorado, eu sorri. – Você vai ter que acreditar em mim.-Falei suavemente, ele sorriu frustrado e me soltou.

-Certo. –ele murmurou voltando para baixo do chuveiro, de costas para mim, olhando para cima enquanto passava as mãos irritadas pelo cabelo.

-Sasuke... –eu chamei, ele não se virou, toquei em seu ombro e ele me olhou de relance, eu sorri e o abracei, me encharcando totalmente com isso, ele se surpreendeu, mas se virou para me abraçar também.

-Posso tirar sua camisola agora minha esposa? –ele pediu galante, se afastando e olhando nos meus olhos com um sorriso suave e um olhar malicioso.

-Pode meu marido, mais apenas tirar, não esqueça que estamos na casa dos meus pais. –completei.

-Certo, me contentarei com isso. –ele falou mais eu sabia que era mentira, Sasuke sabia que comigo o difícil era conseguir o dedo, mais uma vez conseguido o braço era fácil.

Não que ele quisesse o meu braço...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Acho que vocês voltaram... Naruto comentou quando eu voltei para o trabalho, juro que eu estava com a mesma cara mal humorada de sempre.

-Hun... –Resmunguei.

-Cara não precisa fingir, você já se super humilhou ontem, pode mostrar que ta feliz.-Naruto falou revirando os olhos.

-Cala a boca baka. –Resmunguei, não gostava de lembrar da parte da humilhação publica, já era o bastante me humilhar pra ela, mais que seja, ela tinha voltado para mim isso era o que importava.

-Se você não mudar dessa vez, ela ainda vai acabar mesmo te dando um pé na bunda. –Ele falou serio, eu apenas ignorei, porem sabia que meu amigo tinha razão.

Eu tinha que aprender um modo de não morrer de ciúmes cada vez que outro olhava para a minha Sakura... Eu tinha que aprender a confiar nela, a acreditar que o amor dela por mim nunca acabaria, que eu não ia perde-la...

Mas agora eu só queria pensar no que levar para a minha bela esposa quando eu voltasse para casa, afinal, eu sabia muito bem que se eu fosse frio depois de ontem ela com certeza ia me dar um pé na bunda, e isso é a ultima coisa que eu poderia querer.

No fim, por mais frio que eu fosse, não era segredo pra ninguém que há muito tempo minha vida sem a minha bela rosada não era uma opção.

* * *

**Todo mundo comentando u.u **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaymer: Naruto e todos os seus personagens são do Massashi, THE END.

* * *

-Você exagerou Sasuke, sabe disso! –Ela falou abrindo a porta, ótimo, estavam brigando de novo.

-Ele tava olhando para a sua bunda! –Meu pai reclamou, era sempre assim...

-Sasuke! Ele tem 87 anos! –Uau, mamãe arrasava corações de idosos também?

-Isso só prova que ele é um velho tarado ainda por cima!

-Sasuke! De qualquer modo você não tinha o direito de criar confusão no local onde eu trabalho!

-Será que o papai bateu nele? –Mikoto perguntou.

-Provavelmente.-Resmunguei, então voltei a prestar atenção no meu treino de controle de chacra.

-Eu não criei confusão, ele criou,e eu ignorei muito por você, mais ele tentou passar a mão...

-Ele só ia me chamar!

-Não podia chamar pelo nome?

-Não acha que está exagerando Uchiha? –Certo , não ia conseguir prestar atenção mesmo, até que a briga acabasse pelo menos.

-Exagerando? Vou estar exagerando quando te trancar nessa casa! Ai você vai ver a porra de um exagero! –Meu pai já estava gritando, e até palavrão? Ele estava bravo mesmo...

-Sasuke! –Ela o repreendeu, realmente minha mãe era a pessoa mais decente que conhecia. Talvez tia Hinata... –Já chega, vamos terminar essa discussão no quarto. –Puts, de novo isso? Nem tinha graça, a briga sempre acabava depois que entravam no quarto, não queria nem pensar em como acabava, eles eram meus pais! Eca!

-Não. –Meu pai falou revoltado, mais eu sabia que ele ia ceder, os dois sempre cediam um para o outro.

-As criança podem ouvir Sasuke! –Ela reclamou, Mikoto sorriu travessa para mim.

-Estamos ouvindo! –Ela gritou, eu ri de lado.

-Desculpe meu amor, esqueçam o que o papai falou, mamãe resolve isso já! –Ela respondeu sem graça, eu podia imaginar o olhar irritado que ela estaria lançando para o meu pai, até pensei em descer para a sala e bisbilhotar meu pai sem graça, eram tão raros esses momentos...

Não as brigas, claro, as brigas sempre aconteciam, mais ele sem graça...

Perdi a oportunidade, afinal eles já subiam as escadas apressados, escutei a porta bater, apenas escutei vozes baixas e alteradas, não sabia o que diziam, mais sabia que logo estaria tudo bem de novo...

Até papai ter uma nova crise de ciúme.

Tá, não seria injusto, até o papai ou a mamãe terem uma nova crise de ciúmes.

Ela também era ciumenta... A única diferença é que ela remoia calada, só se exaltava quando era muito serio...

Como a tia Tomoyo...

É, eu já tinha nascido, e vi vários pratos sendo lançados na direção do meu pobre pai, que por sorte era ninja, literalmente.

Olhei para Mikoto e continuei treinando, ela estava no meu quarto, só deus sabe o porque, analisando meus mangás.

Se eu tentava expulsar aquela pirralha do meu quarto?

As vezes... ela era legal geralmente, quando não ficava aceitando as cantadas dos meus amigos claro, ou me perguntando sobre eles, ou então, pior, me falando sobre a May e lançando indiretas sobre ela.

Eu sentia vontade de matar ela quando isso acontecia.

-Ita, porque não saiu em missão hoje? Ou pelo menos foi treinar?

-Estou treinando. – Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha irritada, eu sorri de lado novamente.-O sensei precisou de folga, Tia Tema tava com problemas em suna e ele precisava ir junto.

-Um...

-E o que você está fazendo em casa, não devia treinar para o chuunin?-perguntei intrigado, minha irmã já tinha doze anos, e já estava na segunda fase do torneio, eu não ligava muito, só quando ela lutava claro, não queria que ela se machucasse, só eu poderia matar minha irmã.

-É... eu ia pedir pro papai, mas agora que eles entraram no quarto... –Ela falou com um sorriso sem graça, gemi frustrado. –Bom, você é jounin onii-chan! Faz esse favor pra sua imouto? –ela pediu se aproximando e fazendo uma cara fofa, eu revirei os olhos.

-Não. –respondi imediatamente.

-Por favor! –ela insistiu, eu a ignorei e continuei a tentar cortar o papel apenas com o meu chacra, meu elemento vento não era muito bom, mais eu queria fortalecer para dominar melhor meu elemento fogo. –Se não me ajudar vou pedir para o Tenju. –ela falou praticamente cantarolando, a raiva que me deu não pode ser descrita.

Tenju era meu companheiro de time, ele podia ser muito meu amigo, mais eu adoraria matar ele a qualquer momento.

Ele vivia dando em cima da minha irmãzinha, cara, nós éramos quase 3 anos mais velhos que ela, quer dizer, ele era três anos mais velho que ela pensando bem!

Eu não podia negar, até entendia, quero dizer... Não podia negar que a minha irmã era bonita, com todo o respeito claro, afinal ela tinha os olhos da mamãe e os cabelos pretos e lisos, como os do papai, só que não tão rebeldes.

Eu já era a cara cuspida e lavada do papai, ele dizia que eu parecia mais o falecido tio Itachi, de onde veio meu nome, mais vendo as fotos era bem perceptível que ele era idêntico ao papai, então dá na mesma.

-Tá... –Assenti contra gosto, ela sabia que nós Uchihas, todos, principalmente os homens, somos muito ciumentos com o que é nosso, e ela adorava usar isso contra mim.

E sim, ela era minha, minha irmã que seja, mais era minha, isso não significa nada errado, seus hentais! Eu amava minha irmã, no fundo, bem no fundo, e queria a proteger, como um irmão deve fazer, segundo o que meu pai costumava contar.

-Certo, mais vamos antes que Fugaku chegue da academia, não quero ter que te dividir. –Ela falou emburrada. –Vamos avisar pro papai e pra mamãe? –ela perguntou meio sem graça.

-Vamos pedir pra Chio avisar. –falei, Chio era a nossa Irma mais nova, a única que tinha nome de morto que não era algum dos falecidos Uchihas. Tinha quase 4 anos e era a princesinha da família, era a miniatura da mamãe, ou seja, meu pai era looouco por ela, claro que tinha alguns traços do papai nela, o que fazia a mamãe dizer que ela era muito mais bonita, mais eu particularmente preferia minha mãe, ela era a mais bonita, e nenhuma pirralha de meio metro ia mudar isso. Me levantei e fui procurar Chio enquanto Mikoto fazia o mesmo, a pequena devia estar dormindo ou brincando... Ou assistindo desenho, que seja.

Chio tinha um irmão gêmeo, Yudi, o único que não tinha nome de morto, ele era ruivo num tom bem mais escuro que o da mamãe, praticamente vermelho, tinha olhos pretos como o do papai e era um mala, geralmente estava fazendo Chio chorar ou algo que não devia. Sim, ele era mesmo o inferno, mais era engraçado, me lembrava até o tio Naruto.

Encontrei Yudi no quarto da Chio com cara sapeca, perguntei onde ela tava, não confiava nele para mandar recados. Ele apenas disse que não sabia, ignorei o que quer que ele estivesse fazendo e fui procurar ela, se ela se machucasse eu ia pendurar ele pelos pés na janela e ele já sabia disso, provavelmente ia por um sapo entre suas bonecas para assustá-la.

Eu não tava mais na idade de aturar meus irmãos e suas brincadeiras idiotas, meus pais que resolvessem.

Sim, éramos 5 Uchihas filhos, e meu pai queria mais. Minha mãe tinha a teoria de que ele queria reconstruir o clã inteiro de uma só vez, e eu sinceramente não acreditava que fosse só teoria não.

Eu não gostava muito da bagunça e do barulho, mais no fundo, não viveria sem a minha penca de irmãos pra me irritar.

Procurei no jardim ficando realmente preocupado, não costumava ser difícil achar a nossa caçula...

-Itachi! –Escutei a voz de Mikoto me chamar corri feito um condenado. A encontrei na cozinha, embaixo da mesa, abraçada a uma Chio com lagrimas nos olhinhos.

-O que o Yudi fez dessa vez? –perguntei irritado, ela fez um bico manhoso antes de responder.

-Não foi o Yudi. –Falou chorosa e se calou.

Olhei ao mesmo tempo irritado e intrigado para Mikoto, que apenas sorriu sem graça, como mamãe costumava sorrir quando pegávamos ela e o papai brigando.

-Ela ta assim porque eles tavam brigando... –Mikoto explicou.

-Ah! -Falei relaxando e revirei os olhos. Todos nós estávamos acostumados à briga constante, menos Chio, que odiava gritos e ainda era muito pequena, e mimada, nisso eu particularmente preferia o Yudi pestinha. Em 15 anos de casados os dois sempre tinham problemas de ciúmes ou briguinhas bestas por meu pai ser tão frio ou minha mãe ser muito irritante, o que ela era sem duvidas nenhuma. –Eles se amam Chi... isso não é nada, daqui a pouco eles saem daquele quarto de mãos dadas novamente. –falei me sentando ao lado livre dela, Mikoto a abraçava e acariciava seu cabelos.

-Mas hoje a mamãe veio mais cedo, ela disse que ia me levar no parquinho, eles vão ficar naquele quarto e esquecer de todo mundo, inclusive de me levar no parquinho! –ela falou voltando a chorar, eu comecei a rir, ela era uma peste mimada, isso sim, não tava triste pela briga.

-Ora sua egoísta! –Mikoto reclamou a soltando, assim como eu ela tinha realmente ficado preocupada, nós éramos os mais velhos, pegamos as piores brigas, sabíamos de como era chato sofrer com a possibilidade deles se separarem. Mas, depois de uma quase separação a cada ano praticamente, até achávamos graça de como os dois não conseguiam mudar em tantos anos. Puts, eles eram opostos! E por mais que Tio Naruto dissesse que eles melhoraram muito desde quando eles eram separados, eu não via melhora nenhuma, eu realmente não acreditava quando diziam que meu pai era cruel e sem coração antes, puts, olha meu pai com a minha mãe, ou com a gente mesmo, e vem dizer que ele já não teve coração!

Tá, ele era frio e ria pouco, e quando não estava com a mamãe ou com o tio Naruto não ria quase nada mesmo, só raramente quando os mais novos aprontavam alguma.

-Se eles esquecerem eu te levo para o parquinho amanha tá? –ofereci, eu não estava a mimando, só queria que ela parasse de chorar.

-Porque não hoje? –Ela perguntou com um bico maior que o mundo.

-Porque vou treinar com a Mikoto. –Falei revirando os olhos.

-Posso ir junto? –ela pediu e imediatamente as lagrimas e a cara de choro sumiram.

-Não. –Mikoto respondeu irritada, eu sei que ela amava a nossa caçula, mais ela odiava a manha dela, e, falando serio, eu sei que ela odiava me dividir. É... Eu sou irresistível, meus _irmãos_ competem por mim!

Chio fez cara de quem ia chorar, e chorar alto, como costumava fazer para que meu pai viesse a socorrer e nos obrigar a fazer o que ela queria, revirei os olhos.

-Se não chorar prometo que te levo pra tomar todo o sorvete que quiser assim que receber meu salário. –Falei, ela sorriu imediatamente acabando com a cara de choro.

-E me dá a boneca da Stefanie? –ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando, eu fiz uma careta.

-Ela é cara... –resmunguei, então vi ela fazer força para chorar. –Te dou de aniversario. –completei, ela fez bico.

-Vai demorar. –Ela falou manhosa.

-Isso ou nada, e nem no parque vou te levar.

-Tá... –Ela falou emburrada.

-Avisa para o pai ou pra mãe que fomos treinar? –pedi, Mikoto estava de braços cruzados e de cara amarrada, ela sempre ficava assim quando Chio ficava manhosa.

-Faz aviãozinho?-A pequena pediu.

-Faço, mais só uma vez. –falei com um sorriso de lado.

-Tá!-Ela falou saindo de baixo da mesa engatinhando e ficando em pé rapidamente, eu sai de lá com dificuldade e a coloquei no colo, a fazendo "voar". –faz barulho! –ela pediu/mandou.

-Faz você.-resmunguei irritado, ela então fez um barulho tosco que tentava imitar um avião, e logo depois eu a coloquei no chão, mas ela agarrou minhas pernas.

-De novo!-ela pediu dengosa, comecei a me irritar.

-Da uma bicuda nela. –Mikoto sugeriu cruelmente, ela estava em pé ao meu lado.

-Eu falei que seria só uma vez, tenho que treinar com a Miko-Chan agora. –Falei serio, ela fez bico, mas ficou quieta assim que viu a cara brava de Mikoto. Eu me virei para ir embora com a minha irmã emburrada, mas Chio veio correndo e me abraçou por traz.

-Não deram meu beijo de despedida. –ela pediu com sua vozinha fofa,olhei para Mikoto, ela me olhava emburrada, mais não se agüentou muito e sorriu, então nós dois nos abaixamos e a abraçamos, dando um beijo nela, fazendo sanduíche, ela sorriu e nos beijou babado. –Tchau!

Ela falou nos soltando e acenando alegre.

-Lembre de avisar a mamãe. –Mikoto a lembrou, eu sorri de lado, pelo menos não teria que aturar ela mal humorada.

-Tá. –A pequena falou e saímos porta a fora.

-Vamos antes que Fugaku apareça. –Ela pediu, eu apenas sorri de lado.

Caminhamos até o lago, onde era mais seguro treinar jutsus de fogo, além de controle de chacra leve, mas aquilo era fácil demais... Porem era sempre bom treinar o básico...

-May falou com você hoje? –Ela perguntou no caminho.

-Se começar eu volto agora pra casa. –Falei frio, ela sorriu.

-Vou considerar seu mau humor como um não...

-Não estou mal humorado.

-Então falou com ela?

-Ok, vamos voltar. –Falei me virando.

-Não não!- Mikoto falou me abraçando. –Prometo que paro!-Ela falou apertando seu rosto contra meu peito, minhas irmãs eram mimadas, não só a mais nova, mesmo Mikoto sendo a mais séria, comigo ela ainda era uma peste.

Voltei a andar em direção ao campo de treinamento.

May era a filha do meu sensei, Shikamaru, assim como os filhos de todos os amigos dos meus pais ela praticamente cresceu comigo, era mais nova que eu, 1 ano e alguns meses, e amiga da minha irmã.

-Posso te contar uma coisa? –Mikoto perguntou, eu a ignorei. -Ela também gosta de você... –eu a olhei irritado e já ia dar a volta com meu corpo quando ela exclama. –Parei agora! Juro!

Treinamos o resto da manhã, e da tarde, e um pouco do começo da noite. Eu sabia que minha mãe ia ficar muito brava, mais realmente, mesmo sendo uma ótima ninja, (e eu nunca vou admitir que acho isso) Mikoto precisava treinar, principalmente se eu quisesse ter certeza que ela venceria ilesa.

Minha amável mãe tinha nos ensinado alguns jutsus médicos para primeiros socorros e tal, era útil, claro, mais ninguém queria seguir a carreira. Mikoto era realmente boa nisso, mais tremia só de pensar em trabalhar no hospital, nós víamos como mamãe era escravizada lá, não queríamos o mesmo futuro.

Paramos mais uma vez para descansar, eu tinha ensinado um novo jutsu para ela, ela já tinha quase o dominado, não era tão difícil, mas precisava praticar ele em diversas situações de batalha, já que seu inimigo era bom em curto alcance, assim como a maior parte dos Uchihas. Eu queria fazer ela melhorar em médio e longo alcance para ficar a salvo, ou seja, eu me matava a atacando ela mano a mano, enquanto ela se afastava e me atacava com Kunais e jutsos de fogo e outras técnicas que ela já tinha ou eu ensinei, eu não usava o sharingan no começo, por mais que quisesse, o oponente dela não teria então não fazia sentido, mas teve um momento que por mim mesmo, ou eu a atacava de verdade, ou usava o sharingan pra me defender, sim, ela era boa assim, mas usei só no primeiro nível, sou melhor ainda.

Escutamos um grito conhecido nos chamar, olhei ofegante em direção ao grito, mamãe e papai estavam lá com meus irmãos, olhei para Mikoto pedindo silenciosamente por uma pausa, ela não falava, mais eu sabia que estava morrendo de fome, e, sendo sincero, _eu_ estava morrendo de fome.

-Estão bem? –Mamãe se aproximou nos examinando e curando com chacra machucados leves.

-Tem que parar de tomar cuidado para não machucá-la se quiser a treinar mesmo. –Meu pai falou frio, é, ele tinha percebido isso.

-Como se você fizesse diferente. –Reclamei.

-Está indo muito bem Mikoto! –Minha mãe falou.

-Vocês são incríveis! –Fugaku falou animado, eu sorri de leve, meu irmão era um doce.

-Trouxemos algumas comidas.-Minha mãe falou, Chio já havia vindo se sentar entre eu e Mikoto.

Olhei para meu pai suplicante, a comida da minha mãe era boa, claro, quando ela não inventava de colocar tudo quanto é coisa médica para nos fazer bem, e ficava um lixo.

-Prometo que não exagerei dessa vez. –Ela falou revirando os olhos, eu, como um Uchiha corajoso e exemplo de irmão mais velho decidi provar, é, tava comestível.

Mentira, tava bom mesmo.

Vendo que eu não morri Mikoto comeu também, nos sentamos na grama e comemos enquanto eu e meu pai conversávamos sobre como eu estava treinando Mikoto, eu expliquei o que estava tentando fazer e ele pareceu gostar da idéia, estávamos decidindo que jutsus poderíamos tentar ensiná-la e que ela aprenderia até sua luta, minha mãe volta e meia falava algo, mais ela há muito tempo havia se afastado bastante de lutas, então não era muito útil, mesmo ela sendo muito inteligente e nos ajudando muito nos treinamentos de controle de chacka.

-Ela pode usar genjutsu para cansar ele e depois atacar.-Meu pai sugeriu.

-Não sei se o genjutso dela esta forte o suficiente. –Falei deitando no colo de Mikoto, uma das poucas coisas boas em ser legal com sua irmã é ter um bom travesseiro nessas horas.

-Vou treinar com ela. –Ele falou.

-Você não vai sair em missão?-Minha mãe perguntou puxando meu pai para ficar mais perto dela, ele fez uma careta mostrando que ia sim.

-Vou falar com Naruto.

-Vamos comer pizza papai? –Chio pediu, meu pai olhou para Sakura interrogativo, ele não negaria, nunca, preferia que minha mãe fizesse o papel de má.

-Pra mim tanto faz Sasuke, a escolha é sua.

Fomos para casa nos arrumar, afinal eu e Mikoto estávamos deploráveis, e no fim fomos todos para a pizzaria como Chio queria.

É... esse era mais um dia normal na nossa humilde família.


End file.
